


A perturbing proclivity + Climate Change [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Home [Podfic] [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "A perturbing proclivity + Climate Change" by afrai."There were lessons to be learnt on both ends. Two ficbits set in the Home universe."
Series: Home [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729747
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	A perturbing proclivity + Climate Change [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A perturbing proclivity + Climate Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526) by [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 3:05  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20perturbing%20proclivity%20+%20climate%20change.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20perturbing%20proclivity%20+%20climate%20change%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I did, in fact, draw that cover. XD Thanks to afrai for giving me permission to podfic their stories! Used to fill my "art & craft" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
